villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kurenai Kougetsu
Kurenai Kougetsu (クレナイ・コウゲツ), also known as Madame Kurenai is one of the villains of Hiro Mashima's manga, Edens Zero and is the main antagonist of the Sun Jewel arc. She is a tyrannical noble and slaver who rules a casino like planet, Sun Jewel, and is also the real mother of one of Shiki Granbell's companions, Homura Kougetsu. Appearance Kurenai is a beautiful lady around her mid 30s with an average height and has a dark black hair in a pair of two buns. In addition to all of this, she wears a rather sultry red kimono and a white silk scarf that forms like a heart. Personality Despite claiming that she had a soft spot for her own people by protecting them from evil criminals in which she resented, it was all a veneer that she made as Kurenai is at best, described as a rather sadistic woman who loves to hurt her enemies or people she doesn't like. This was shown as she burnt the face of a young attractive man that she doesn't like because he was too inferior for her own tastes and make him as her own personal pet. She is also a callous woman who uses the people of the labor district as her own slaves in order to enjoy her own personal lavish life and once she sights an interesting object that caught her attention because it could made more rewards for her, she had no hesitation to discarded the people that had helped her raising to the top. This was shown as when she took an interest with Edens Zero because it could made a fortune, she has no hesitation to obliterate the labor district because the people who live there had no use for her anymore. Despite all of this however, Kurenai used to be a poor woman strangled in casino's debt and also a former slave herself due to the extreme gambling that she had in which she is seemingly had a remorse on. However, as soon as Valkyrie Yuna saved her by liberating her, Kurenai's ambitions started growing and she then betrayed the person who saved her life without a second thought and discards her completely from her own memory. As an icing in the cake, Kurenai is perfectly fine on abandoning her own biological daughter, Homura, just to pursue her own ambitions and when Homura rejects the fake forgiveness Kurenai had made just to save her own skin when being defeated by Shiki and her own companions, she then dismissed her as a simple minded person. Biography Beginnings Before becoming a tyrant of the Sun Jewel, Kurenai was a regular woman who lived with her daughter, Homura, on the war-torn planet Oedo. At some point, Kurenai gifted Homura a stuffed toy and left the planet in order to make money, claiming that she would return later. At some point, she found her way to the planet Sun Jewel and got addicted to gambling in the casinos on the planet. This resulted in her accumulating massive debts that she couldn't pay and she became a prisoner of the baron who previously ruled Sun Jewel, Baron Mordo. Years later, a female robot named Valkyrie Yuna finds Kurenai in the Labor District on Sun Jewel and wants to take her back to her daughter, Homura. Kurenai claims that she can't return due to the debts she has piled up and that Homura may be targeted if she doesn't clear them. Valkyrie then offers to free Kurenai from her massive debts by taking her place in the Labor District and clearing her debt in her place while she returns to Homura. Kurenai appeared to be reluctant at first, but then she was seemingly grateful and claimed she was indebted towards Valkyrie Yuna's actions as she saved her from trouble. New Ruler of Sun Jewel Two years later however, she married the baron who enslaved her and murdered him to climb the ranks and become the brand new ruler of Sun Jewel. When in power, she drops her grateful facade by discarding Valkyrie Yuna from her memories and revising her own history by saying that it was actually Kurenai's own will that made her rich and become the most powerful woman of Sun Jewel while also abandoning Homura once she's gone from her sight. In addition to all of this, she reveals her true nature as a tyrant of the Sun Jewel by enslaving the innocent people at the labor district as she sent several mineral monsters in the district so that the innocent people of said district can mine more metal for Kurenai herself in order to enjoy a luxurious and lavish life while the innocents continue to suffer. This attracts Valkyrie Yuna's anger and as a result, the Valkyrie then tries her best to protect the innocent people of the labor districts from the monsters send by Kurenai. However, a price of protecting innocent people was paid by Valkyrie's soul lost in the battlefield against the monsters. Present Day In the present day, Kurenai then masquerades herself as a seemingly good ruler of the Sun Jewel who cares about her citizens and tries her best to protect her people from criminals. When Shiki and Homura tries to protect the casino from gangsters that tries to invade it, Kurenai, with her surveillance powers, then punish Shiki, Homura and the gangsters to the labor district by tying them with a collar so that they could mine the rocks that Kurenai had wanted. Despite saying that the people of the labor district will be liberated from Kurenai's clutches after the collar reaches zero point as they continue to mine the rocks for her, it was all a lie fabricated by Kurenai herself as it was revealed that once the collar reaches zero, it will reset back to where it was. This was shown as Homura and Shiki battling against the giant Mineral Monster, they were seemingly liberated. But it was nothing but a false dawn on their behalf. Meanwhile, Kurenai herself was enjoying a very lavish life in her own quarters as she was offered a good looking young man by her servants to slake her own pleasure. However, due to Kurenai's elitist standard by saying that man was too inferior for her own tastes, she then personally burns his face and then getting chained as Kurenai's own personal pet with his face disfigured and him getting naked in shame. Taking an interest in Edens Zero ship and suspecting that the miners were attempting to perpetrate an uprising in the name of Valkyrie Yuna, Kurenai then decides to dispose them without a second thought by using her own dangerous satellite weapon, Oculus Kurenai, to obliterate the miners and innocent people who live in the Labor District. When Oculus Kurenai was hacked by her business companion who betrayed her, Drakken Joe, and when Shiki tries to stop her evil plans once and for all, she then uses a backup weapon: A mecha called the "Kurenai Dragoon" to obliterate the labor district once and for all while sending her subordinates to crush the resistance. With his power and determination, Shiki manages to defeat Kurenai and then brought her to her own biological daughter, Homura, for reconciliation moment. After their reunion in which Kurenai made several fake apologies to save her own skin, Homura then responded by saying that she already severed all ties with Kurenai because the latter abandoned Homura for her own personal gain. Trying to run away from the angry mobs of the labor district, she then got captured by the same young man whose face is personally disfigured by Kurenai herself and was made as a personal pet. As a payback for all things that she had done, it was heavily implied that Kurenai ended up becoming a sex slave by said young man. Ending her reign of terror once and for all. Trivia *Kurenai's design almost had several similarities with Scarlet Overkill from Minions movie as both of them had black hair, red lipstick and crimson dress that nearly matched their appearance and their names are also related to color "Scarlet". *Kurenai herself is the antithesis of Hiro Mashima's other villain, Irene Belserion. While both of them are the mothers of the swordsman girls as Irene is Erza Scarlet's mother while Kurenai is Homura Kougetsu's mother, and having some tragic backstories with Irene being abused by her husband and Kurenai having a severe debts which resulted on her becoming a slave due to her addiction of gambling the two had opposing traits such as: **In terms of hierarchy, Irene is one of the minions of Emperor of Alvarez Empire, being the member of Spriggan 12. However, Kurenai herself is a leader and tyrannical noble of the Sun Jewel planet. **Irene's outfit is much more Western or nearly Europe origin while Kurenai herself, while wearing a sultry and attractive dress is much more oriental themed. **At the end, Irene herself is remorseful on what she had done which resulted on her committing suicide and still loves her daughter in her own way whereas Kurenai herself doesn't love her daughter, even thinking that she was a simple minded fool, and remains unrepentant to the very end. Navigation Category:Manga Villains Category:Slaver Category:Greedy Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Traitor Category:Female Category:Fighters Category:Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wealthy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Murderer Category:Parents Category:Related to Hero Category:Lawful Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Mongers Category:Charismatic Category:Envious Category:Extravagant Category:Egotist Category:Opportunists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Businessmen Category:Oppressors Category:Hypocrites Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Genocidal Category:Elitist Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Extortionists